


Suntok sa Buwan

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahit na anong mangyari, ayaw aminin ni Michael sa matalik niyang kaibigan kung sino ang crush niya—at least, hanggang hindi siya sigurado na crush rin siya ng crush niya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suntok sa Buwan

**Author's Note:**

> Side story sa [_Bago Mahuli ang Lahat_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1455214/) and [_Ba’t Di Mo Sabihin_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1447669)

  


  
  
_Hindi mo ba alam_  
_Damdamin ko'y pinagtakpan_  
_Makasama ka'y suntok sa buwan_  
“Suntok sa Buwan,” Session Road

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Michael… hoy, andito na kami…”  
  
Naramdaman ni Michael na may umaalog sa kanyang balikat. Nakatulog na pala siya sa org room nila habang hinihintay ang mga kasamahan niya sa kanilang meeting (kahit na nagkakagulo ang org dance troupe nilang nag-eensayo para sa taunang inter-org dance competition). Bahagya pa lang siya nagkakaroon ng malay nang mabosesan niya ang gumigising sa kanya.  
  
“Yuzuru, masyado kang mabait kay Michael,” tugon ng boses ni Jinseo, ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan at roommate, na para bang natatawa sa mga pangyayari. “Dapat diyan, binubuhusan ng tubig at tulog mantika ‘yan.”  
  
“Paano mong nagagawa ‘yan, Jinseo?” tanong ni Yuzuru. “Tingnan mo oh, pagod na pagod na ata siya.”  
  
“Sino ba sa atin ang hindi?” tanong ni Mao. “Gisingin niyo na ‘yan para makapag-meeting na tayo. Gugutom na ako eh.”  
  
“Michael, gising na,” bulong ni Yuzuru sa tenga ni Michael, as if walang ibang tao sa org room. “Nagugutom na si Mao, at alam mo naman ‘yan pag ginutom natin…”  
  
Unti-unting ginalaw ni Michael ang ulo niya, para ipakitang gising na siya. Pilit niyang hindi pinapansin ang sparks na nararamdaman niya habang walang tigil na ginising siya ni Yuzuru. Nararamdaman niyang namumula ang mga pisngi niya sa kaiisip sa mga sparks na ‘yon. Tinago niya mukha niyang saglit habang inuunat ang buong katawan, para lang hindi siya mahalatang kinikilig.  
  
Nang sa wakas, tinaas niya ang ulo niya, di niya inaasahan sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Yuzuru sa kanya. Inch by inch we’re moving closer ba ang peg nila? Shit lang. If he’ll be honest, he can get used to waking up to this. Hindi niya mapigilang isipin na ang cute ng itsura ni Yuzuru na naka-kunot ang noo sa kaaalala sa kanya.  
  
Magkaibigan sila ni Yuzuru mula noong nagkakilala sila sa org nila noong mga freshie pa sila last year. Aminado siya, di naman siguro crush at first sight, pero parang ganoon na rin kasi.  
  
  
  
Nang umuwi na sila ni Jinseo sa kanilang dorm matapos kumain. naisip ni Michael na mag-aral para sa klase niya bukas at ayaw niyang malintikan sa recitation. Wala namang kakaibang naganap noong dinner/meeting nila, pero hindi niya alam bakit na lang nilock ni Jinseo ang pintuan sa kanilang kuwarto bago niya tinabihan si Michael na nagbabasa ng readings niya para sa biology class.  
  
“So, Michael,” tanong ni Jinseo habang inaakbay siya. Nako. Nang-aakbay lang nang ganyan si Jinseo kung may gusto siyang malaman, o as he says, “journalist mode” siya.  
  
“Ano na naman? Kamusta na progress niyo ng crush mong block mate?” tanong ni Michael, as if maiiwasan niya ang tanong. Alam niyang useless, pero sinubukan na rin niya.  
  
“Hindi kami ang issue dito. Anyway, kayo na ba ni Yuzuru?”  
  
Halos mahulog ni Michael ang mga reading niya sa tanong ng kaibigan. Nagdadasal siya at hindi mapansin ni Jinseo ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi at tenga.  
  
“HAH? Anong sinasabi mo?”  
  
Nakikita niyang naka-ngiti ang kaibigan na para bang nakakuha ng scoop. “Wala. Kita ko lang, ang lovey-dovey niyong tingnan. May sarili kayong mundo habang nagmi-meeting tayo kanina.”  
  
Umirap si Michael para itago ang kilig na nararamdaman. “Malisyoso ka, Jinseo. Huwag ka na!” sabi niya habang hinahampas ang kaibigan gamit ang mga readings niya. “Hindi ba may assignment ka pa para sa Psych mo?”  
  
“Ginawa ko na kagabi ‘no!” sagot ni Jinseo habang tinatakpan ang sarili sa mga hampas ni Michael. “Iyan ang inaatupag ko habang nagsa-Skype kayo ni Yuzuru! Meron nga bang something?”  
  
“Wala nga! Kaibigan lang kami!” sabi ni Michael habang nagbasa ulit.  
  
“Sigurado ka bang kaibigan _lang_?” hirit ni Jinseo. “Eh bakit kung makangiti ka sa banggit ng pangalan ni Yuzuru, eh… iba?”  
  
“Anong iba?” Nararamdaman na ni Michael ang takbo ng kanyang puso. Wala siyang pinagsabihan ng crush niya kay Yuzuru, at akala niyang hindi siya obvious. “Jinseo, huwag kang gumawa ng issue. Daig mo pa sina Zijun, Kanako, at Soyoun kung mang-intriga,” reklamo niya.  
  
Imbis na mainis at manahimik si Jinseo, lalong lumakas lang ang tawa ng kaibigan. “Hindi pang-iintriga ang ginagawa ko, but reporting on human behavior. At paano ko gagawin iyon na walang observation?”  
  
“Observation, fishing, bahala ka sa buhay mo. Wala akong aaminin,” sagot ni Michael.  
  
“Wala. Tinatanong kasi ni Zijun kung may boyfriend si Yuzuru, kasi crush daw niya,” sagot ni Jinseo, halatang tinitingnan kung ano magiging reaction ni Michael.  
  
Napasimangot si Michael dito. “Akala ko crush niya si Nam? Ngayon Yuzuru na? Bilis magbago ah.” Ayaw niyang aminin pero medyo nainis siya sa balitang iyon. Naramdaman niyang sumimangot ang mukha niya bago niya ginawang deadma ang expression niya. Sana hindi nahuli ni Jinseo iyon.  
  
“Ah, ganoon? Pero, since close naman kayo ni Yuzuru, baka… gusto mo tulungan si Zijun magka-plus points diyan?” tanong ni Jinseo. “Total, nasa department mo naman ang tao, at sa buong barkada natin, ikaw ang pinakikinggan ni Yuzuru… well, besides Kanako.”  
  
Tutulungan niyang magkatuluyan sina Yuzuru at Zijun? Ano siya? Matchmaker? Kung sarili na nga niyang love life, di niya maasikaso, aasikasuhin pa niya ang love life ng iba, lalo na’t kaagaw pala niya?  
  
“Michael, mukhang papatay ka ng tao,” bati ni Jinseo, na para bang alam na niya ang sagot sa isang tanong na tatanungin pa lang.  
  
Pilit ni Michael na ibalik ang mukha niya sa deadmang itsura nito. Hindi na siya maka-concentrate sa inaaral niya, dahil sa makulit na roommate at sa balitang narinig niya. Ayaw naman niyang mag-iba ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Zijun nang dahil sa lalaki. Shit. Ang drama naman niyang pakinggan, pero ganoon ang kanyang nararamdaman.  
  
“Ano siya? Sinusuwerte?” tanong ni Michael. Hindi na siya maka-focus sa mga readings niya. Paano niyang iiwasan ang mga tanong ni Jinseo?  
  
“Babaka-sakali lang~” kanta ni Jinseo.  
  
Nagbuntonghininga na lang si Michael. Nakita niyang nakaharap na si Jinseo sa kanyang laptop. Kahit na mukhang ceasefire na, alam ni Michael na hindi talaga titigil si Jinseo, at mukhang nag-iisip lang iyan ng panibagong strategy.  
  
“Pero alam mo, Michael, mukhang may sparks kanina noong ginigising ka niya,” sabi ni Jinseo habang nagta-type. “Kinikilig sa inyo sina Soyoun at Haejin. Malay mo, makita na lang kayo sa Secret Files balang araw.”  
  
Habang tumatawa si Jinseo, nararamdaman ni Michael ang pamumula ng tenga. “Tumigil ka nga!” sumigaw siya, pilit na pinipigil ang ngiti. Sina Soyoun at Haejin ang dalawa sa self-proclaimed “boy love experts” sa grupo nila. Kung feelig ng dalawa na bagay sila ni Yuzuru, mukhang may pag-asa sila.  
  
“Buwisit. Tumigil ka na.”  
  
“Ayoko nga.” sabi ni Jinseo. “Bakit mo ako pinapatigil? Siguro may something kayo ni Yuzuru. Aminin mo na. I can’t believe na may boyfriend ka na, di mo sinasabi sa akin… na best friend mo!”  
  
“Wala nga. Ang kulit mo!” sabi ni Michael, habang binabato ang chemistry book niya sa mukha ng kaibigan.  
  
“Eh bakit namumula ang tenga mo noong magkalapit ang mukha niyo ni Yuzuru kanina?” hamon ni Jinseo habang sinasalo ang libro. “Ganyan ka lang kung kinikilig ka!”  
  
Shit. Nakalimutan niyang journalist si Jinseo, at ang journalist, lahat napapansin. Daig pa ang inspector.  
  
“Sigurado ka bang Communication ang course mo? Baka naman Criminology na ‘yang kinukuha mo at di ko alam,” tanong ni Michael, sana’y ma-side track ang kaibigan, pero asa pa siya.  
  
“Hay nako, Michael. Ito na lang. Ang denial ang unang step ang pagiging in love. Mag-deny ka pa all you want, pero sa huli, aamin ka rin.”  
  
Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang pagka-intriga sa mga sinasabi ni Jinseo, kahit na alam niyang pinulot lang niya iyan sa isang libro. “Eh, anong susunod na step?”  
  
“Bakit mo gusto malaman?” tanong ni Jinseo, na para bang alam na niyang panalo na siya.  
“Anyway, ang kasunod ay ang galit, bargaining, depression, tapos sa huli, acceptance.”  
  
“Gago! Iyan ang five steps of grieving!”  
  
Umirap si Jinseo. “Fine. Ang susunod na step, aminin mo na sa sarili mo, o sa ibang tao, na may tutulong sa iyo sa landi conquest mo.”  
  
Mukhang tama si Jinseo, kahit ayaw aminin ni Michael.  
  
“Hindi ako si Misha! Excuse you, Jinseo.”  
  
Tumatawa si Jinseo habang binato si Michael ng unan. “Matuto ka kasi doon! Ilan na kaya ng na-chorva ni Misha, no?”  
  
“Ayoko na isipin,” sagot ni Michael. Sadyang malandi ang kaibigan nilang nakatatanda, at nakakatawa isipin kung ilan na ang mga naging conquest nito.  
  
“At least, hindi siya torpe.”  
  
“Jinseo…”  
  
“Sige, fine. Isang tanong, isang sagot, Michael.” sabi ni Jinseo. Nakaharap na siya kay Michael, at mukhang seryoso ang mukha niya. “Hindi nga kayo ni Yuzuru, pero may nararamdaman ka ba para sa kanya na higit sa isang kaibigan?”  
  
Nararamdaman na ni Michael na ipit na siya. Ganito ba mag-fish si Jinseo sa mga article niya para sa publication?  
  
“Bakit ba gusto mong malaman? Crush mo ba ako?”  
  
Inasahan na niya ang tawa ni Jinseo. “Excuse you, Michael. Hindi ako si Yuzuru na obvious object ng affections mo! I’m just the concerned best friend who wants you to get your happy ending.”  
  
“Pero, ano ba talaga?” tanong ni Jinseo nang tumigil na ang tawa niya. “Para alam ko kung eexit ba ako sa eksena o hindi. Anong klase akong best friend kung di ko tulungan ang paglalandi mo?”  
  
Nagbuntonghininga ulit si Michael. Suko na siya, at wala na siyang maisip na sasabihin para manahimik ang kaibigan.  
  
“Oo.”  
  
“Ano?” tanong ni Jinseo, ngayong lumalaki ang mata na para bang nakakuha ng scoop. “Anong oo?”  
  
“Oo. May gusto ako kay Yuzuru.”  
  
Hindi inaasahan ni Michael na tatalon-talon si Jinseo sa kuwarto na para bang nanalo sa lotto. “Sinasabi ko na nga ba!” hiyaw nito. “Mizuru! Mizuru!”  
  
“Hah?” tanong ni Michael. Di niya alam kung saan napulot ni Jinseo ang term na iyan.  
  
“Wala. Love team name niyo daw, ayon kina Soyoun at Haejin.”  
  
“Sa ating dalawa lang ito ah, Jinseo?” Alam ni Michael na hindi ito ipagkakalat ng kaibigan, pero baka madulas siya sa di inaasahang oras.  
  
Ngumiti ang kaibigan. “Oo naman. Anong klase akong best friend kung iboboking kita di ba? Gusto ko, ikaw ang aamin kay Yuzuru.”  
  
Habang tumatawa si Michael, napaisip rin siya. Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam niya ngayong naamin niya kay Jinseo and crush niya kay Yuzuru. At least ngayon, may mapagsasabihan siya tungkol sa mga nararamdaman niya. Hindi na lang siya maiinggit sa mga kuwento ni Jinseo sa sarili niyang love life. At least ngayon, makakuwento na rin siya.  
  
  
  


  
  
_Hindi ko 'to gusto_  
_Pero 'wag kang lalayo_  
_Itanong mo sa akin_  
_At tatanungin ko rin_  
_Kung ika'y aamin_  
_Lahat ay gagawin_  
  
  
-30-  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> \- Dedicated to Team Yelo Bear, as always.  
> \- Congrats kay Jinseo for his silver medal finish sa Asia Open Figure Skating Trophy. #TANGINABABE #Seora5ever  
> \- Na-miss ko ang universe na ‘to, kung kaya’t dito ang setting ng fic na ito  
> \- Ang kantang Suntok sa Buwan ng Session Road ang naging inspiration para sa fic na ito  
> \- Salamat sa beta, Bruno


End file.
